movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Nemesis
Star Trek Nemesis is a 2002 science fiction film directed by Stuart Baird, written by John Logan.thumb|300px|right PLOT The film opens on the Romulan Imperial Senate being presented by the military with plans to join forces with the Reman Military and invade the Federation. The Praetor dismisses the proposal and rebukes the military. A female official departs after leaving a small object behind which releases a green mist into the air that covers the room. Everyone present, including the Praetor, quickly dissolve into dust and die in an act of political assassination en masse. As the crew of the USS Enterprise prepares to bid farewell to longtime first officer William T. Riker and Counselor Deanne Troi, who are soon to be married on Betazed, they discover a positronic energy reading on a planet in the Kolaran system near the Romulan Neutrak Zone. An away team consisting of Picard, Worf, and Data take a shuttle to Kolarus III and discover the remnants of an android resembling Lieutenant Commander Data (Brent Spiner). When the android is reassembled it reveals its name is B-4, and the crew deduce it to be a less-advanced predecessor of Data. The Enterprise is then ordered by Vice Admiral Kathrin Jaynway to conduct a diplomatic mission to Romules. Admiral Janeway informs Picard that the Romulan government has undergone a military coup and is now controlled by a mysterious Reman named Shinzon , who proclaims to form peace with the Federation and bring freedom to Remas. This is a surprising development as the Romulans had regarded Remans as an undesirable caste used principally as slave labor, along with their long history of prejudice. Upon their arrival on Romulus the crew learns that Shinzon is actually a clone of Captain Jean Luc Picard, a remanent of a secret experiment conducted by the Romulans to take Picard's place in starfleet as a spy; though he and the project were abandoned after a political change in the Romulan Imperial government that left him casted away to Remus as a slave, and it is there that he meets his Reman brethren and his rise to power. It was also on Remus where Shinzon constructed his flagship, a heavily armed warship named Scimitar, with completely undetectable cloaking devices, an arsenal of weapons, and virtually impregnable shields. Though the diplomatic missions seems to go smoothly, Shinzon's true intentions become apparent as the crew of the Enterprise discovers that the''Scimitar'' is emitting low levels of extremely dangerous thalron radiation (the same substance used to assassinate the Romulan senate as seen in the films beginning), several unauthorized computer accesses take place aboard the Enterprise, and Counselor Troi is psychically attacked by Shinzon while she is making love to First Officer Riker. Soon thereafter, Picard is transported aboard the Scimitar so Shinzon may receive a transfusion of Picard's genetic material. Shinzon has kidnapped Picard because he is slowly dying from the accelerated aging from his cloning process, and thus needs Picard's blood to live. Shinzon also transports B-4 aboard his ship, revealing that Shinzon was behind the placing of B-4 on Kolarus III in order to lure Picard to Romulus. However, B-4 is actually revealed to be Data - He rescues Picard and they make their escape back to their ship. During the escape, Data discovers the true purpose of the Scimitar's thalaron radiation source: the entire ship is a weaponized thalaron emitter with enough power to destroy all life in a fleet of ships and by extension, an entire planet. It is deduced that Shinzon plans to use this unbeatable ship to attack and destroy Earth and conquer the Federation. The Enterprise heads back to Federation space with all haste but is soon ambushed by the Scimitar, disabling the Enterprise's warp drive in the process to prevent them escaping. Due to the latter's ability to fire its disruptors while cloaked the Enterprise is outgunned and on the verge of defeat. Two Romulan Warbirds come to the aid of the Federation vessel, claiming to oppose the rogue Shinzon's plans and thereby giving the Enterprise a fighting chance. Shinzon proves to be a excellent military tactician, however, destroying one Warbird and disabling the other. Refocusing his attention on Picard, Shinzon seriously compromises the Enterprise and gains the upper hand once again. Refusing to surrender, Picard uses his nearly crippled ship to ram the Scimitar, but only succeeds in slightly damaging it, Picard even tries to initiate the Enterprise's self-destruct sequence, but finds it disabled from the attack. Shinzon, on the verge of death having not yet receiving his transfusion and will not live long enough to do so, initializes the Scimitar's thalaron weapon in a last-gasp attempt to take the Enterprise down with him. Picard boards the vessel alone to stop deployment of the weapon and face Shinzon. Jean-Luc fatally wounds Shinzon by impaling him through the abdomen with part of a metallic support strut, the determined Shinzon then pulls himself along the length of the strut to get close enough to confront Picard before dying, but instead says he is glad to be with him for his destiny is complete. Picard is still unable to deactivate the weapon in time, and sits idly, unable to grip that he has failed his crew. just then, Data arrives with a single-use personal transporter, using it to quickly beam the Captain back to the Enterprise. Data then sacrifices himself to shut down the weapon and destroy the ship. While the severely damaged Enterprise is repaired in a space dock in near-Earth orbit, Jean-Luc bids farewell to newly promoted Captain Riker who is off to command the USS Titan, to begin a true peace negotiation mission with Romulus. Picard then meets with android B-4, whereupon he learns that Data had succeeded in copying the engrams of his neural net into B-4's positronic matrix not long before his death. This then implies that B-4 may one day have the same capacity for growth that Data enjoyed and so keep Dr. Soong's legacy alive. Category:Star Trek Series